bhm_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Director's Top 5
The director, leader, and founder of the group, Brandon Harmon-Moore, is open to reviews, praises, and criticisms of all of his films. However, he has his own thoughts on the movies his crew produces. Going from numbers 5 to 1 (with #1 being the best), here is the list of what he considers to be the top five best MOVIES from BHM Productions. Following this list will be what he considers to be the top five best MUSIC VIDEOS. Keep in mind that the ratings are based off of the group's ability and how well the project was pulled off. It is not a general consensus or official rating. *5- Silent Hill: Broken Remnants. Director's comment: Our third big Silent Hill project, but also the second Silent Hill project we unfortunately didn't get to finish. However, looking back on it, what we did get done of it was surprisingly good. Cool effects, decent acting, actual suspense, awesome monsters, and genuine Silent Hill vibe/spirit all throughout. It does start off a little rocky (especially the filming and acting), but as it goes on it gets progressively better and pretty engrossing. I wish we could've finished it, it had a lot of potential. It deserves a 7/10. *4- Abaddon. This was such a memorable project for me. We really pushed ourselves in a lot of ways and put many new things into this project that haven't been seen before in our other works; such as scenes at a hotel, different actresses, themes of loneliness and mental disorder, and genuine outfit design. The project is far from perfect, and looking back on it I really wish I would've spent more time perfecting some of the editing and effects. But the overall effect of the movie is pretty intense and some scenes in the movie still genuinely scare me and many others. I'd give it a 7.5/10. *3- Morgan the Doll. Director's comment: The found footage horror romp that blew away the Collinsville Film Festival in 2013. I remember heading to the large auditorium, just after it had been screened, seeing tons and tons of people stumble out of the auditorium, buzzing about how scary and intense the movie was. It ended up winning us two awards that night. Regardless, this is a surprisingly freaky movie from us, and the entirely improvised dialogue really benefited the acting. It does have flaws, and I wish we would've given the ending a bigger pay-off, but it still is a more memorable work of ours. I give it an 8/10. *2- The Slender Man Tapes: Dark Revelations. Director's comment: Being the sequel to my only viral movie, The Slender Man Tapes, the pressure was on to deliver a truly freaky and dark experience. I think we pulled that off really well. While it (along with all of my movies) has several noticeable flaws at times, it improves upon the first movie in every way and is my best found footage movie yet. I rate it an 8.7/10. *1-''' Duality.'' Director's comment: Me and my crew's biggest effort of a movie yet. Packing our most relatable story and fully thought-out characters yet, an amazing original soundtrack created by Lewis Ashley Crennell, and cool effects, Duality is a truly deep experience and is receiving some seriously incredible feedback. It is not perfect by any means. But it is obviously one of our strongest achievements so far. It gets a 9/10.'' Top 5 Music Videos: *5- '''White Coats. Director's comment: This video received a lot of very positive reception on Facebook and the ending was widely described as a touching, genuine tear-jerker. I really enjoy the beginning and end in this video as well, it has some very real and relatable emotion to it and relays a good message of perseverance. However, the entire middle (while entertaining at times) is a lot of filler with no real substance and I wish we hadn't done that. The chill-inducing ending really makes the entire video worth it, though. White Coats gets a rating of 7.5/10. *4- Black Widow. Director's comment: While some of the acting in this video was criticized, it is still one of our best music videos. I really worked hard to make the editing and filming a notch up from our usual. And the story really fits the song and the video is overall a good time. I give it an 8/10. *3- Count the Saints. Director's comment: It is pretty hard to find anything beyond minor faults with Count the Saints. It packs a heavy emotional punch and has a ton of symbolism and thoughts for the soul to digest. A viewer on YouTube called it a "work of art". It deserves a good 8.7/10 *2- Better Love. Director's comment: When it comes to filming, editing, and pace, this is honestly one of the best projects we've done, period. There were some flaws in the story that I wish I could go back and iron out, but I never get tired of watching it, especially Casey's incredible lip sync performance. I give it a 9/10. *1- Rock N Roll. Director's comment: This music video was a ton of fun to make. It has a lot of uplifting and very positive messages in it, and the opening story scene really draws you in. Also, I feel this video sports the best filming and editing out of all of my crew's videos. It really has a professional feel to it. Its viewcount continues to rise and I hope its message spreads to a good amount of people. It's hard to feel upset while watching this video. It deserves a 9.3/10. Honorable mentions: *'Disastrous (The Skit Comedy).' Director's comment: Yeah, it's one of those videos of ours that shows our amateurish-ness, but I still find it genuinely funny and clever at times. It is the only true comedy I've ever done and it delivered. Unfortunately, it has gotten a truly poor amount of attention. Darn it. *'If You Leave Me Now.' Director's comment: I debated not including this in the actual top 5 music videos list, but this project isn't really a big one. It was more on the experimental side, but it still delivers very well and deserves a mention. The whole thing was done in one shot and it was quite a difficult challenge to complete, but the work paid off. What you get is a solid story with powerful imagery, and the one-shot aspect makes for quite a few stunning moments. Bonus, Least Favorite Film: *'Silent Hill: Broken Destiny. 'Director's comment: I understand well that it was our second major movie, but it is still arguably a disaster. Awkward filming, horrible acting, uneven pacing of the story, and at some points it borderlines into straight up randomness. To its credit, it has an immersive atmosphere, some awesome dialogue from Dahlia's character, and cool effects here and there. I still can't stand it though, and I only say this because I know we could've done better, even for it being our second movie. I give it a 2.5/10.